


D&D Backstory

by Kelo51



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo51/pseuds/Kelo51
Summary: This is just the my D&D character's backstory.
Kudos: 1





	D&D Backstory

When she was 4, her house was set on fire and she got kidnapped. Came from a wealthy family, who rightfully had many enemies. They were not kind and compassionate, they were in fact borderline sadistic. Though as a child she could not see this. Her family was burned alive, and she was kidnapped. She was not physically abused as a child, but she was emotionally. She spent 2 years in relative safety, though in captivity, since her kidnappers did not want to kill a child and had only kidnapped her in the first place because she saw their faces and they did not want to be arrested for the murder of the family. 

At the age of 6, she escaped. She got taken in by a nice family, who, though unknowing of her past, were kind and understanding. They never asked too many questions. Two years later, she left. Though the family themselves were kind, the rest of the village was not as gracious. From those rude villagers, she learned about her genetics. About where Genasi come from. A year and some investigations later, she found out that her ‘parents’, the wealthy couple she knew as her family for the first 4 years of her life, weren’t actually her parents. She learned that they had just taken her in because she was a Water Genasi, and they were so rare. They were going to show her off, possibly sell her at some point. 

So, at the age of 9, having completed her investigation and learned just how cruel the world was, she retreated to live alone as an Outlander. She learned how to take care of herself, how to defend herself. The occasional other person wandered by, but mostly she was alone. She occasionally ventured into towns and villages to purchase books and other entertainment, though she hid her identity as a Water Genasi just in case. She went on adventures, learned to use weapons, cook, etc.


End file.
